


Holding On (To Break)

by Kino_wolfie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm vague and terrible, Lots of Angst, M/M, much apology, stupid brain, very drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_wolfie/pseuds/Kino_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts so much, his pain, his sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On (To Break)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I like to be vague when I write. I’m such an asshole. A million percent done with myself. I still love this. Still listening to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Just a lil mad bro. Here, have some of my baddie second person. It’s officially unstated Burnvin. I hate it’s forever short. You’re welcome stupid brain. Enjoy.

Your arms are wrapped around him and holding tight, the sounds he’s making are wrenching your heart. It hurts so much, his pain, his sorrow. It hurts even more because you want to scream or hurt whatever hurt him, but you can’t - you have to be strong for him. You’ve gone through before, but this time is different - it’s him- and things can’t always just be okay, something eventually gives. This time he gave and it just shatters you into pieces. If it was up to you, you would hold him close to you forever, shield him from any jagged edges, harshness or darkness. You don’t feel like it’s your place, so when they come to collect him, you will try to hold onto him as much as possible. The yielding strength in your arms and the soft comforting thread of your fingers through his hair, trying to soothe his anguish. For now, you just let yourself feel him break and try not to break with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and somewhat easy to spit out but I still wanna punch myself. I'm a little full of vinegar today. Just a tad. Hoped you enjoyed. Also on my tumblr, lirokuneta.


End file.
